Revenge
by lilangel25
Summary: Black star and Soul abandoned Maka and Tsubaki, what will happen next for the two heartbroken girls, and who is Natsume? will the girls finally forgive them? KidxMaka, TsubakixOC.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 : why?

* * *

" I'm going to be soul's meister now, so we're over!" Black*star said to his best friend and weapon as he kicked her out of their house, leaving a crying tsubaki on the ground with all her stuff. How did this happen? she doesn't know why but she knew she did not do anything wrong. as she think about what happened, she suddenly thought of what Black*star said,

_" I'm going to be __**SOULS**__ meister now, so we're over!"_

_" I'm going to be __**SOULS**__ meister now, so we're over!"_

_" I'm going to be __**SOULS**__ meister now, so we're_ over!"

wait! so what happened to Maka and Soul! did the same thing happen? tsubaki took her suitcase and run to their house.

* * *

" I'm going to be black*stars weapon now, sorry Maka!" as soul packed his stuff and went out the door, he wasn't such a mean person to kick a girl out, so he plan to live with black*star, just to become face to face with Tsubaki, who was about to knock. he ran away as Tsubaki walked into maka's apartment, only to see maka crawling on the floor, crying.

" did Black*star kick you out?" maka whispered as tsubaki was trying to comfort her, "yeah, now i don't have a place to stay." tsubaki said as tears started to come into her eyes, " it's okay to cry now, Tsubaki. you could use a room in my apartment,since I bought it, I don't have to worry about rent, let's cry our eyes out and the next morning we'll be strong okay?" maka said, the both of them cried and boy that both of them liked for years have just abandon them, just like that.

the only thing that the two crying girls could think of is,

WHY?!

* * *

**how is it? I know I suck at it and I hopefully don't have any errors, read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**angel: hi! everyone this is my second fanfiction-desu!**

**Maka: why do tsubaki and I have to be abandoned? **

**angel: because in this story, death the kid will save you from this misery and you guys will fall in love! XD**

**Tsubaki: it's kind of obvious that you will like Kid-kun the way angel-chan is going to put you in this story.**

**Maka: fine! I guess I'll have to like him.*blushes***

**angel: oh! my OC will be in this chappie! yay! I'm tired, so can you girls do the disclaimer?**

**Tsubaki and Maka:** **sure!**

**angel: thanks!**

**Tsubaki and Maka: Lilangel25 does not own Soul Eater, only the OC's in the story!**

**angel: On with the chapter!**

* * *

maka's POV

we started packing and we started to make our way to the DWMA, we entered the death room and saw lord death. "hello lord death!" "hello! what can I get for you today!" Lord death said," it's not a cafe here lord death!" I exclaimed. " so what's up?" " um lord death, maka's partner Soul decided to be Black*stars partner, leaving Maka and I without a partner... so we decided that we want to train and see if we could be partners instead, so... may we lord death?" Tsubaki asked calmly, but the tears in Tsubaki and I's eyes are very clear, and that we want to be strong by holding back our tears. "um... let's see... oh yes, I approve you to train, but there are 2 conditions that you must follow," lord death said cheerfully, " YES!" we both shouted. " one, you must never talk about the top secret files I have showed you, not even to each other." we nodded our heads agreeing, waiting for the next condition." and second, I'm sending a death scythes with you to help you train, got it?" " yes... wait WHAT!?" " yeah, I'm having a death scythes come with you, okay?" Lord death said" okay..." I said weakly, hoping that the death scythes is not her FATHER of a THING. " well, you may come in," lord death said surprisingly calm. when I turn around I saw the most beautiful girl in the world.

Her shining raven hair tied with a bloody red ribbon with black strips reaching down to her hips, her bangs made her heart shaped face very pretty, her red eyes shining like the sun, and her long eyelashes made her eyes even prettier. Her skin is FLAWLESS! you can't see a single thing on her skin. She wore a red Lolita dress with white pearls and black roses matching her eyes and hair, and her top has matching decorations,with her sleeves flowing down and reaches her elbow, and roses across her hips, and pearls at the edge of her sleeves and collar.

* * *

No POV

" girls, meet Homura Natsume, she will be your trainer!" Lord Death said with a smile on his face. " hi! just call me Natsume, I'm 13 years old, just like you!" Natsume said with a small smile on her face. " now, you girls will go to todays class, and you could leave you luggage here, Natsume will follow you there, she's staying with you. you can come back after school and go, okay?" " okay!" the three of us bwed and walked out the door. " so, whats your name? I didn't even know yet!" Natsume said. " okay! I'm Maka Alburn, daughter of the most hated person and death scythes, Spirit." Tsubaki saw Natsume pale, and start sweat. " what's wrong? Natsume?" Tsubaki said worried." it's just... I remember the time Spirit-san try to hit on me... not cool!... oh well you look at that it's time to go to class, I'll go with you." Natsume said. " oh! let's go! we don't want to be late!" the girls ran to the moon class quickly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I really appreciated your support in my storys. I will hopefully be able to update every month since I'm busy. I might be able to update quickly if my schedule is not that tight. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back! **

**Maka: yeah, it's been weeks!**

**Tsubaki: now, now, welcome back Angel!**

**at least Tsubaki is nice! * smiles and hugs her* she is gentle**

**maka: OKAY! fine, I'm sorry...**

*** hugs her* I forgive you!**

**Soul: why am I the bad guy... not cool**

**well, I wanted to make it so that Kid is with Maka... don't worry, you'll be with Liz**

**Black*star: WHY AM I NOT PAIRED UP WITH TSUBAKI?  
**

**because in the story you don't deserve Tsubaki, BAKA! * sticks tongue out * so, can anybody say the disclaimer?  
**

**ALL: no, you do it**

**Tsubaki: sorry, I have to get ready for the act.**

**Fine, I see how it is... I don't own Soul Eater, only the OC's. If I do, there WILL be a lot of pairings out there!**

* * *

Tsubaki POV

As we raced down the hall, I couldn't help but feel like we were going to be best friends. When we reached our destination, Maka and I were breathing hard while Natsume hadn't even break a sweat yet, since I was always a weapon I never really ran this far before, it's always Black*star that carries me when we're in battle, I guess I really am weak.

* * *

Natsume POV

As we arrived at our destination, I took notice that they were 'panting and out of breath' I thought, well, I guess that I have to change that. " Are you ready? I know it must be hard to see them after what they did to you yesterday." I said soothingly,( I hope that's a word!XD) " no, it's alright! We made a promise that we will get stronger, physically and mentally, and this is the first step!" maka said. Good, they are not completely hopeless, I like it, now I have to add to my What To Do To Train Maka and Tsubaki List for short, my WTDTTMAT list.

_WTDTTMAT list _

_1. increase the speed and longevity of running, they can't go anywhere during missions if they can't locate them or catch them_

_2. increase upper and lower strength _

_3. practice mental strength _

_4. see if they could use each other as a weapon_

_5. increase their synchronizing rates rise, soul sympathy _

well, I guess that's mostly what I have to do to help them train and get stronger. Plus those horrible partners need some lessons. they pushed opened the door and everybody's attention is directed to the two of them. seems like class already started...I'll come up with a excuse.

* * *

No POV

As Tsubaki and Maka walk into the classroom, everyones eyes are looking at them, Maka and tsubaki's never late. " excuse me, stein-sensei we were late, please forgive us" maka said. then they heard a unfamiliar voice," no, they were late because i have to talk to them about something, it's my fault." and beautiful girl in a Lolita dress walked in, and a LOT of boys already fell in love with her." well, if it isn't Natsume, how are you doing?" stein said. " very well, so, back to what i was saying, I have to talk to them about something, please don't blame them." she smiled a bit." that's alright, class is already about over. so do whatever you want." stein said lazily. " are you sure?" Natsume said with a creepy laugh and a dark aura.

" do whatever you want" _he regret saying that..._

" alright! which one of you is soul eater evans and Black*star! come out right now before I drag you out!"

" it's us..." black star ans soul walked to the center of the crowd

" well... come here, I have to reward you!"

" okay!"

*BAM* * CRASH* "OW!"

" WOMAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

" your award of course, for breaking tsubaki and maka's heart!"

* * *

Kids POV

what! what did they do to them? " hey! Natsume-onee-san! what are you talking about!"

...

" WHAT!"

is the reaction I recieved, huh... idiots

" well, you see, I'll talk to you later, I have to take out _TRASH" _

_maka... _

" alright then..."

* * *

timeskip

* * *

Kid's POV

I crashed my fists into the wall with pure rage, how could they do that! the soul resonance is broken, they can never use each other as a weapon anymore! I AM FURIOUS! " well, I'll go and comfort them, you have something to say to Lord Death right?" I said as I ran off. Damn... if that soul hurt MY Maka, I won't forgive him!... wait... MY maka? when did I think that!... do... I like her? I don't know! I feel so confused!what should I do?

* * *

**And that's it! sorry if I didn't update as fast... but it here! and I'm getting tired. well, see you next time! **

**Next chapter: Angel's chatbox! for the characters in the story "REVENGE"**

**until then!**

**~lilangel25~**


End file.
